


Fix

by Realities0404



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realities0404/pseuds/Realities0404
Summary: Carpe是个性瘾者
Relationships: carpe/everyone
Kudos: 8





	Fix

**Author's Note:**

> 极度ooc，天雷滚滚

李在爀草草清理了自己，旁边的Geal把套打了个结扔进垃圾桶。  
“所以，”Geal看着他穿好衣服，“你就这么和George分手了？”  
李在爀把用过的卫生纸丢到Geal脸上，不耐烦道：“别说的你好像真的关心一样，我问你做不做的时候你可没那么高尚。”  
“好好好，我不问。”Geal提好裤子，“我要做个好炮友。”  
“这才是好孩子。”李在爀给Geal一个湿乎乎的吻，“我先走了。”  
Geal本来想问他是不是要去见其他炮友，但他要做一个好炮友，所以他只是向他微笑，安静地跟他再见。

说起和George分手，李在爀全然不认为错误在他。拜托，和一个性瘾者谈恋爱怎么能不考虑到会撞见自己的男朋友和别人做爱？李在爀看着眼前的George，他正在喝罐装咖啡，可怜的易拉罐被捏得噼里啪啦地响。  
李在爀率先打破这诡异的沉默，他急促地敲敲桌子，“你叫我来不是要提分手吗？说啊。”  
“抱歉没能实现我的承诺，我以为我能够接受的。”  
George总是对他很温和，平时在赛场上不苟言笑的他也只有在看向自己时有些情绪，包括现在分手的道歉，无一不让李在爀觉得愧疚。  
愧疚？李在爀狠狠唾弃自己。要说谁愧疚自己也不会愧疚，毕竟前脚跟男朋友说完爱你后脚就骑在队友身上的人就是自己。  
“别，George。”李在爀尽量让自己表现得遗憾一些，“怪我没有在恋爱之前严正声明我的问题的严重性。”  
“我是来道别的……”George停顿了一会儿，“我要转会了。”  
李在爀脑子里嗡嗡响，他皱着眉，语气有点烦躁：“不至于吧？你要去哪儿？我知道分手之后是有点尴尬，但是……”  
George知道李在爀在想什么，他握住李在爀的手，沉声说道：“我们还是朋友，或者你还可以找我做炮友，我们不是老死不相往来了，好吗？”  
“真的？”李在爀的声音嗲嗲的。  
“我们永远是朋友。”  
“我是说，你真的还愿意做我的炮友？”  
George迟疑地点点头。

李在爀炮友无数，分手这种挫折在李在爀眼里甚至不算他的人生大事top100。打了一天的训练赛后收到了方星现的信息，说要跟俊镐一起出去吃烤肉。  
金俊镐还没有来，方星现想到什么，他盯着李在爀，“在爀xi，你没想过对俊镐下手吧？”  
“啊？你在说什么啊？”李在爀双手插在兜里，“上次出来的时候在厕所做过一次。我以为他告诉你了。”  
“俊镐为什么要告诉我啊？你个疯子。”方星现嫌弃地朝他翻白眼，“我说你，不要老是选厕所吧？还是说你有癖好？”  
“什么啊，上次跟你不也是在吃饭的时候吗？你让我在餐厅能找到什么好地方啊？！”李在爀还给他一个白眼，“你个疯子。”  
“那今天？”方星现意有所指，李在爀摇摇头，“今天太累了，吃完饭回去准备睡了。”  
“我看你是跟Poko方便就忘了我们吧？”方星现开玩笑，“早晚被Shadowburn发现我看你怎么办。”  
“我俩今天刚分手。”  
“了不起啊李在爀。”方星现咂舌，“我看你根本就没有被这事影响嘛。”  
“一般般吧。”李在爀歪头，这在方星现眼里全然是在撒娇了。  
最后金俊镐也没有来，方星现以“来都来了总不能没收获”的理由拉着李在爀去开了间房。本来该在舒适的基地宿舍里好好休息的李在爀口嫌体正直地、心甘情愿地被方星现压在身下。

“在爀哥，你眼睛红红的。”Alarm喝着可乐，“昨天又熬夜打游戏吗？”  
李在爀趴在桌子上哈欠连连，嘴里嘟囔着“想喝咖啡啊没有咖啡我要困死了”。  
“李在爀！”  
他被Alarm严肃的语气叫醒，撅着嘴又抱怨他没大没小。  
“不是你约我出来的吗？”Alarm真想拍死这厮，明明自己百忙之中抽出空来安慰他受伤的脆弱心灵（李在爀原话），这厮却把自己晾在一边呼呼大睡。  
“在爀哥分手了呀。”  
李在爀愿意把分手比喻为芥末，刚开始时没太大感觉，甚至还有些享受，但一回味就让人备受煎熬。李在爀不愿意做个耿耿于怀的人，但他却不可避免地成了个俗人。  
“我说你这个疯子，是不是因为你的……病？”  
“我看他才是个疯子，知道我是个性瘾者还敢和我谈恋爱！”  
“当初就让你不要同意，你简直色字当头。”Alarm无情嘲讽道。  
“Jay不好看吗？Geal不好看吗？星现和俊镐长得也很好看啊，我才不是见色起意呢。”李在爀疯狂为自己辩解，尾音因为气短的原因变得软糯糯的，Alarm以为他在撒娇。  
“不要对我撒娇。”Alarm假装恶心，“等等，你现在是在辩解，你不是因为他长得好看，或者新鲜感跟他在一起的？”  
“你到底有没有在听啊？！”李在爀几乎咬牙切齿，“既然要谈恋爱当然要好好考虑啊！”  
“怪不得你难过嘛。”Alarm搅搅杯子里的冰块，“你对George用过心啊。”

李在爀抑郁了。  
一个月前还是个吃嘛嘛香没有心思的精神小伙，瞬间就变成了感情细腻心思敏感的多情渣男，李在爀终于开始认真审视他多年来不想直面的问题——  
他要孤独终老了。  
危机感瞬间袭来，他惊慌失措地跟金俊镐哭诉，金俊镐耐心听完，淡淡地给出建议。  
“既然哥没法安定下来，那就不要安定下来了。难道哥不享受那种生活吗？”  
李在爀觉得金俊镐是个生活哲学家，贼他妈性感。  
但这应该不是李在爀半夜偷偷摸摸潜进金俊镐屋里拉着他做爱的理由。  
嗯，应该。  
至于被不明暧昧声音吵醒的Profit，就只能让Birdring去关心啦。

然而日子也不是一直一帆风顺的。  
第二赛季某次比赛结束，李在爀作为胜者方去跟纽约握手的时候，方星现一把把他捞过来抱在怀里，果不其然下场就收到方星现的信息问他要不要出去住。俩人心照不宣轻车熟路地约在两人经常去的旅馆，刚见面方星现急吼吼地亲吻他。  
然而作为一个合格的性瘾者，李在爀自然享受其中，他热情地给方星现回复。  
“听说你之前跟俊镐做了一次？”  
“嗯。”  
“你知道大家都觉得你跟Poko是一对吗？”  
“那……跟我有、什么关系……”李在爀的声音断断续续，有点不满方星现问无关紧要的事。  
“你一定要这么下去吗？”  
“你有什么毛病？！做爱的时候上教育课？”李在爀推开方星现，“我像是个好学的学生还是说你是个敬业的老师？！”  
“我只是有点担心你。”方星现有点懊恼，“在爀哥，对不起。”  
李在爀完全没了兴致，甚至有点怒不可竭的意味，他穿好衣服摔门而去。  
李在爀为失去了一个炮友而难过。

但失去方星现这样一个挚友让他更加难过，李在爀又开始了一段更加花天酒地的生活。每天除了训练比赛之外，他不愿意迈出基地半步，近乎疯狂地跟Geal做爱，直到他的性瘾让他不得不去找别人。  
某天李在爀和文基道双排，在无数次撞车Sinatraa后李在爀撕心裂肺抱怨：“我要和Sinatraa打一辈子游戏了。”  
李在爀转念一想，给Sinatraa发去了一条信息。  
“有空吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你知道我是那个意思吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“那就今晚？老地方？”  
“嗯。”  
果然，Jay在李在爀心里永远是最酷的男孩。

回想起来，其实李在爀的性生活始于Jay。  
当初在BK的时候一群韩国队友，李在爀唯一的潜在发展对象Alarm现在也只是成为了他无话不说最好的朋友。后来队伍解散他少小离家远赴欧美加入了Selfless遇见了Jay，那才是真正改变他人生的时刻。  
他第一次亲吻，第一次做爱，第一次在别人怀里醒来都是Jay给他的。但他中意Jay远不止他对他的影响，更在于Jay对他的态度：他包容他的一切。  
“你好像一直对我有求必应。”在他去Faze之前，某个清早他把头埋在Jay的胸膛里，声音闷闷的，手指拨弄着Jay的头发。  
闻言Jay轻轻地哼笑出声，“你不喜欢我这样对你吗？”Jay的声音雄厚又沙哑，嘴唇印在他的额头上。  
其实在那个瞬间，李在爀觉得自己其实完全可以安定下来的。但他知道Jay对自己没有成为恋人的想法，于是李在爀不敢太过亲近Jay了，因为他知道他擅长搞砸一切亲密关系，因为他怕自己过于依赖。  
他们很久都没再联系过，直到全明星赛第一天最后一场比赛结束，他准备好等着Jay来握手，但他却给他了一个拥抱。  
那场维和部队打得他头昏脑胀，耳边充斥着无数句午时已到，眼前仿佛有永远抹不去的红沙在飞扬。  
但那个拥抱就在意料之外来了。他的头顶总是只能抵到他的胸膛，李在爀能闻见Jay经常用的洗衣液的香味。他能清晰地记得他的手环着Jay的腰时手都在发抖。  
李在爀仿佛回到了很久之前，他从来不知道原来自己有那么那么想念这个拥抱。

“等、等。”李在爀被亲得上气不接下气，他双手环在Jay的脖子上，“你带、套了吗？”  
“你约我出来了是为了做爱的，我怎么能不带？”Jay啃咬着他的耳廓，李在爀因为喷洒在他耳朵上的热气而颤抖。他颤颤巍巍地解开Jay的裤链，然而自己早已赤裸。  
Jay的手指沿着他的脊骨向下滑，他总是感叹李在爀太过瘦小，肩膀细窄，腰线纤细，一只手去搂他都能捞半怀空气。  
“没有安排吗？”李在爀手忙脚乱地脱Jay的衣服，Jay则亲吻着他的额头。  
“我一向对你有求必应，你忘了？”Jay说这话的同时顶到了他的敏感点，害得李在爀说“记得”时尾音急促无力，差点咬到自己的舌头。  
当李在爀被操到爽得翻白眼的时候，嘴里不断喊着身上人的名字，但脑子却无比清醒地警告自己，不要说我爱你。

和方星现重归于好那天早晨，李在爀被Alarm喊去聚餐。  
因为和Jay做到很晚，他回到基地刚刚洗完澡就接到了Alarm的电话，李在爀原本想着推脱，但Alarm坚持他一定要去他也不再推诿。  
此时桌上只有李在爀和方星现面对面坐着，两人大眼瞪小眼，都在等着对方说第一句话。  
“在爀哥这么早就到了呀。”金俊镐顺势坐在李在爀身旁，揉揉他乱蓬蓬的头顶，“有没有祝贺星现呀？”  
“什么？”李在爀迷茫地看着方星现，问他：“你有什么喜事没告诉我？结婚了？”  
“不是啊。”金俊镐大惊小怪：“星现没告诉你吗？他昨天跟济鸿哥表白了。”  
李在爀一时没反应过来，他后知后觉地笑起来，“星现xi，真好啊。”  
方星现知道这是李在爀真心的祝福。  
李在爀私下拉住方星现，他支支吾吾半天才说出一句：“那次是我不好，但……你知道我是真的祝福你吧？”  
“我知道。”方星现淡淡地微笑，“在爀xi，你也要很好啊。”  
李在爀有点想哭，但他觉得哭出来会像自己对情人恋恋不舍，于是他拉上Alarm跑路了。

“有的时候我真的觉得我是个很糟糕的人。”李在爀托着腮，脸蛋红红的，“我疏远Jay，George跟我分手，星现也离开我了，总有一天我身边亲近的人全都会离我而去的。”  
“李在爀？你在说什么啊？”说实话，见识过李在爀无数版本的Alarm第一次见他心灰成这样，他有点不知所措。  
“除了你，除了没跟我上过床的人，除了没爱上我的，我没爱上的人。”他喝醉了，嘴里嘟囔着废话，Alarm本想送他回费城的基地，好巧不巧，这时裴珉晟的电话打来。  
“哥，休赛期在美国还好吗？我刚刚回到洛杉矶，我能去找你玩吗？”  
“我不是李在爀……”  
Alarm灵机一动，他为啥不能把李在爀丢给他的好弟弟呢？  
“他喝醉了，我没法照顾他，或许你能把他带到你的住处去吗？”  
“那我去找你，麻烦你了。”  
Alarm心说，我麻烦你了才是。

李在爀在一张陌生的大床上醒来。  
他掀开被子，身上的衣服早就不见踪影，木地板上还有他的内裤，不用思考他也知道他干了什么，懊悔地揪着自己的头发。  
不如先给Geal打电话，他爬起来翻找自己的手机时，熟悉的声音灌进他的耳膜。  
“哥，你醒了。”  
不，不对。  
李在爀揉揉眼，再三确认，那是裴珉晟的脸没错。  
“我……我们昨天……”  
李在爀不希望自己跟裴珉晟睡了。老天啊，他一直视裴珉晟是他最亲的弟弟啊！  
“啊，我们昨天一起睡了。”  
李在爀心如死灰，甚至自暴自弃：“你知道以后只会沦为我的炮友吧？！”  
“啊？”裴珉晟下巴都要惊掉，惊慌到结巴：“哥，你、你在说什么、什么啊？什么炮……友？”  
现在轮到李在爀震惊，他大叫：“不是你说的吗，昨天我们一起睡了！”  
“就是，一起睡觉，啊……哥你还非说要，要裸睡，内裤就扔在地板上了……”  
现在裴珉晟大概能理解为什么昨天晚上他哥为什么会捧着他的脸说：“我们珉晟是好孩子呀 千万不要乱搞啊。”  
说完还傻乎乎地嘿嘿笑，但还是……挺可爱的。  
“这么说咱们之间……什么都没有？”  
裴珉晟脸红地点头。  
李在爀在心里把Alarm千刀万剐了无数次。

休赛期还有一周结束，李在爀索性就窝在裴珉晟宿舍里不走，整天享受着皇帝般的顶尖待遇，任谁看了都要酸得骂人。  
然而李在爀对裴珉晟的态度发生了一些变化。  
李在爀知道裴珉晟能算得上自己的粉头，寻思着他对自己的感情顶多是崇拜和敬爱。但再看看现在的裴珉晟：个头窜的比自己还高，虽然腼腆得不行，黑百合玩得比自己还好……他现在已经是个大人了，起码在李在爀眼里，他的珉晟终于走到他的旁边了。  
西八，自己现在是在意淫自己的弟弟吗？！李在爀心里唾骂自己无数次。  
转念一想，既然珉晟已经是大人了……  
“珉晟呀。”李在爀奶声奶气，“好想吃拉面呀。”  
“冰箱里好像只有火鸡面了，哥……”  
李在爀急地吻上他的嘴唇。干燥得起皮，李在爀“好心”帮裴珉晟舔平。  
谁知道他眼里的“大人”，脸腾地一下变得通红，语无伦次地跑向屋外。

“我是个性瘾者。”李在爀平静地向扭捏的裴珉晟解释。  
所以一时冲动乱性不能怪我。  
“我会比正常人更需要……”  
裴珉晟赶紧点头，李在爀照顾他也就没有把做爱二字说出口。  
“所以，你介意吗？”  
管他呢，尽情唾弃我吧。  
“哥……”裴珉晟好像要哭出来似的，“我、我流鼻血了！”  
李在爀白眼一翻，看着急匆匆跑向屋外的背影叹息。  
自己什么时候也好清纯处男这一口了？

接下来的两天裴珉晟见到李在爀就会绕着走，李在爀索性赌气搬回自己家。  
“我简直不敢相信自己。”李在爀在电话里跟方星现大声抱怨，“我在想什么？”  
“你打来快五分钟了，这句话我听了五分钟了，我也不知道你在想什么。”  
隔着手机屏幕李在爀都能听见方星现巨大的翻白眼的声音。  
“我……我不跟你说了！”  
李在爀都知道自己有多丢人，他才不给方星现羞辱自己的机会。  
“我说你是不是太久没做了？”  
“什么？”  
“导致心情烦躁什么的，你不是总有那几天吗？”  
李在爀细细算来，自从搬回来住开始，他已经快有一周没做过了。  
李在爀的心怦怦直跳，他烦躁地冲手机那边的方星现吼：“西八！”  
方星现心想，果然是到了那几天。

接下来的日子，李在爀变得神经兮兮。  
“流鼻血？”Geal挠头，“你知道我是很爱你的，但是我没有过。”  
Geal语气泛酸：“你最近遇上的哪个炮友？竟然会对着你的裸体流鼻血？”  
李在爀不想告诉他他当时根本没在裸着。  
“我以为你会喜欢有技巧的。”Geal从身后抱住他，吸吮着他的侧颈，“还是说那是你发现的新情趣？”  
李在爀心烦意乱地哼唧两声，他竟然发现自己一点都不想做。  
“别这样。”李在爀轻轻推开Geal，“我不知道怎么回事，我现在不是很想做。”  
“哇哦，这已经过了一周了。”Geal的语气有些烦躁，“你一周没和我做过了。”  
李在爀听Geal话里有话，辩解道：“我一周跟谁也没有！”  
“亲爱的，”Geal的语气从来没对李在爀如此冷酷过，“你是要为了那个炮友守身如玉吗？”  
那个。  
那个该死的裴珉晟。  
李在爀觉得自己正在经历世界末日。

他跟裴珉晟再见面是联赛要他们拍视频的时候，而李在爀恨不得把自己埋进地里。  
人人都知道CarpeDiem的故事并对此喜闻乐见，毕竟缘分天定网恋奔现这种戏码总是能吸引无数人的眼球。  
拍摄前一天裴珉晟来找他。他还是那个样，就算个头比自己再高，在他面前裴珉晟总是抬不起头来，好像不敢看他一样。  
李在爀觉得裴珉晟才是那个把头埋进地里的人。  
李在爀强行摆出一个笑脸，还要扮演知心好哥哥的形象为自己做的蠢事道歉。  
“珉晟呀，哥前几天吓到你了吧？都是哥不好，你就当什么都没发生吧”之类的云云。  
要知道李在爀万花丛中过的人那里受过这种委屈啊！每每想到这里李在爀就牙痒痒。  
“珉晟呀，哥前几天……”李在爀按部就班地背诵着。  
“哥，跟我结婚吧。”  
“哎呀你先听我说完。”李在爀打算继续背诵自己“深刻”的道歉稿。  
但他刚刚在说什么？结婚？我？  
“你说什么？！”  
“哥，在你走的那几天我认真看了性瘾的情况，并且哥你知道吧，其实我一直喜欢你来着，哥上次不是也对我有那方面的意思吗？那哥请跟我结婚吧！”  
裴珉晟只顾着闭眼表白，连李在爀什么时候逃跑的都不知道。

“你说他是不是在搞笑？”李在爀跟前男友诉苦，“明明一个星期前还是个乳臭未干的小屁孩，现在就立马求婚了！”  
“听说你有一个星期没做？”  
“别哪壶不开提哪壶，我那纯属是被那臭小子气得！”  
“你心虚的时候总是大叫。”George偷笑。  
“了不起啊George，不愧是做过我男友的人。”李在爀给他一个和善的微笑。  
“他可是严重影响到你了，除了Jay之后的头一位，我劝你考虑试试。”  
“跟你在一起时我也考虑了，但结果不还是惨淡收场？”李在爀惆怅起来，“现在想想我真的很对不起你呀，我为你努力过，但远远不够。”  
李在爀撅起嘴巴，George知道这是他要哭的先兆。  
“都过去了，”George抱抱他，“既然努力过一次，就再尝试尝试吧。”  
“万一他就是你的命中注定呢？”

那为啥我的命中注定不能像Jay一样荷尔蒙爆棚，像George一样温和体贴，像俊镐一样聪明，像Geal一样帅气，像方星现……算了不要像方星现。  
李在爀看着眼前的裴珉晟，依旧腼腆，头发的颜色都要褪完，现在正对着他傻笑。  
“你约我出来，就是为了看我？”  
裴珉晟点点头，随即又摇摇头。  
李在爀觉得好笑：“你真的不打算跟我说话吗？”  
“我们下周要打比赛了，好不想当哥的对手啊。”裴珉晟好像真的很惋惜。  
“什么啊，就算你打爆我我也不会因为这个生气啊。”  
当然，李在爀因为真的被裴珉晟打爆跟他斗气就是后话了。  
“我要是真的打爆了哥，CarpeDiem就要变成DiemCarpe了诶。”  
李在爀表面笑嘻嘻，心里骂他想得美。  
“哥，你真的不知道我很喜欢你吧？”裴珉晟夸夸其谈：“我直播间的人都知道你可是我的cool wife啊，怎么就你不知道啊。”裴珉晟好像真的很委屈，“你都不知道你亲我的时候我的心都要爆炸了……”  
“那我要是答应做你的cool wife呢？”  
裴珉晟眼睛变得亮亮的，“那哥同意跟我结婚了？”  
“谈恋爱，就只是谈恋爱而已！”  
你看裴珉晟笑得，像中了一个亿一样。

费城和上海比赛因为CarpeDiem之争变得异常激烈，比赛开始前裴珉晟竟然还在共屏跟自己宣战，竟然还对自己比手势。  
结果证明裴珉晟是个没良心的狗崽子，李在爀老实地找他单挑，他却叫兄弟。最后费城输了比赛，裴珉晟胜利后的垃圾话更是叫李在爀气得想咬他两口。  
“你竟然叫兄弟，你无耻！”  
“别打了别打了，哥我真的想在你名字前面！”  
“这有什么讲究啊？”李在爀气结。  
“不是，一般，名字在前面的，都是攻吗？”  
“你小子又看了什么乱七八糟的东西啊！”  
李在爀对着裴珉晟又是一顿暴打。

李在爀严重怀疑裴珉晟究竟会不会用润滑剂。不然他怎么一点都不舒服。  
“珉晟呀，我觉我们应该……先从简单的来。”  
裴珉晟委屈巴巴，“哥你嫌弃我了，哥你会找其他炮友的！”  
李在爀哭笑不得，又得反过来安慰他：“你知道吧，哥的上一次恋情不是很好，我因为我是个性瘾者为自己开脱，但我这次一定会去努力，努力为你变得更好。”  
裴珉晟亲吻他的发旋，他的额头，他的眼睛，鼻梁，耳垂，喉结，最后虔诚地吻上他的嘴唇。  
“哥，我是真的很爱你。”  
李在爀握住他的手，不同他平常调情的、玩世不恭的语气，他郑重地看着裴珉晟的眼睛。  
“把我修好吧，珉晟呀。”  
他说我爱你。


End file.
